In The Heart Of The Enemy
by Ally Carstairs
Summary: Charlie Burke was as average as a teenage witch fighting in Dumbledore's Army could get. But, what happens when Dumbledore sends her back in time to spy at the heart of the enemy? What happens when Charlie meets the young Tom Riddle?
1. Chapter 1

**`Ello readers, it is the one and only Ally Carstairs! I have been reading like tons and tons of Tom Riddle fic, and I have come to the conclusion that I am in love...with Tom ;) Anyways, this is obviously a Tom/OC story. This will be taking place when Harry is looking for the horcruxes. Minor tweaking, Dumbledore is alive, he shouldn't have died in the first place! Remember, criticism is welcome. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter is unfortunately not mine. It was J. K. Rowling who had the brief burst of creative genius!**

**oOooOoooOooOo**

Charlotte Burke was your average teenage girl. Well, actually that was a terrible, unconvincing, blatant lie. Charlotte despised her name, insisting on being called by the more modern version, Charlie. She grew up in a time of war and constant fear, and she was a witch. Yes, a witch, and a pretty darn good witch if she did say so herself.

Charlie was in her sixth year at Hogwarts when she was recruited into Dumbledore's Army. She was so proud when she first started. It was an honor, she had told her skeptical, Muggle parents. And it was an honor, but it was also a very hard life for a girl her age, one that required many sacrifices. Everything was for the greater good; Dumbledore's motto was engraved in the minds of the fighters. Most of the time she believed that, but not today. She could allow herself to be selfish just this one day, and then tomorrow she would go back to the greater good mojo. Today she would allow herself to wallow in her self pity because today was the day that she had happened to find her parents' lifeless bodies. Their dead, cold bodies were littered over the living room carpet. In a moment of insanity, caused by the shock of the scene before her, Charlie realized that the ugly, floral carpet had become quite uglier with her parents' blood matted into it.

Charlie could not understand how the Death Eaters had found her parents. They were just so kind and normal. They had no part in this ongoing war, and Charlie had made the point quite clear that her parents were nonexistent and would not be dragged into this damned war. Everything Charlie had done to keep her parents secret and safe had been for naught. The fake fight, their faked death, everything seemed pointless now! Numbly, Charlie made her way out of the house and away from the traumatizing scene. The thought of splinching herself while apparating crossed Charlie's mind, but she was to weak and scared to purposely inflict harm on herself. Disgusted with her weakness, Charlie apparated to Headquarters.

There was nothing like apparating. The tug on your naval, the feeling of brief suffocation, and the sense of being trapped in the middle of a tornado made the experience a very unique one. Stepping elegantly out of a stumble, Charlie squinted her eyes. Although Charlie had visited Grimmuald Place numerous times, it never became easier to find. Finally catching the light just right, she bounded up the steps and patiently banged on the door.

The door opened, though there was no one there. Sadly smirking to herself, Charlie crossed the threshold and made her way to the strategy room. Once she entered the kitchen, all eyes turned towards her. They all seemed to scream the same thing: pity. Plastering a fake smile on her face, Charlie greeted the fighters and the Order members. Mumbled hellos and how are yous were passed around.

Trying to blend into the wall, Charlie quickly claimed her seat in between Remus and Tonks. Tonks was Charlie's best friend. Although Tonks was a few years older, she and Charlie still got along great. And Remus, well, he came along with the package. Remus adored Charlie as a little sister, and Charlie adored Remus as an older brother, even though she would never admit that to him. Remus would always joke about them having to step in and be the new "Marauders", because apparently every generation just had to have one.

Tonks reached over and grasped Charlie's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "It'll be okay, Charles."

Grimacing at the awful nickname, Charlie answered her friend with a genuine smile. Nicknames aside, Tonks always new the right thing to say. Everyone had been asking Charlie if she was okay, but Tonks was the only one who told her that she _would _ be okay. Remus caught Charlie's eye and nodded to her in sympathy. Charlie merely stuck her tongue out at him childishly, she would rather forget about her parents at the moment. Shocked, Remus gaped at Charlie before returning her childish action with his own.

In a swirl of bright lavender cloth, Dumbledore strode into the room. All eyes turned towards him and a peaceful quiet cascaded over the room. Everyone treated Dumbledore with respect. How could you not? The man was a legend, he was their leader and savior. Even though Harry Potter was the chosen one, everyone knew that it was Dumbledore behind everything. Smiling both with his mouth and his twinkling blue eyes, Dumbledore took his seat at the head of the table.

"The first order of business is...", Dumbledore trailed off as the doors flew open, revealing a very greasy haired and frightened Snape.

Gasping for breath, Snape barely managed to stumble to Dumbledore. "Albus, the Death Eaters are coming! They know where we are, we have to leave immediately!"

A flurry of movement and panic stole over the room. Everyone was shouting suggestions and worries. "Enough!" The chaos subsided as everyone looked expectantly at their leader. Dumbledore's steely gaze passed over everyone before he continued. "There is no need to panic. We will all clear out of headquarters immediately, take anything you may need." Dumbledore turned his gaze towards the Weasleys. "Arthur, do you mind if we use the Burrow until further arrangements can be made?"

"Of course not!" Arthur readily replied, flashing a grin to his wife across the table.

Molly merely raised an eyebrow at her husband, but then nodded her head in agreement, "It would be ab honor, Albus." Dumbledore smiled to her in thanks.

"Alright, it's settled. Would everyone now kindly make their way out. We will reschedule this meeting for tomorrow. Same time, different place!" Dumbledore smiled brightly, ushering his soldiers out the door. "Oh, Ms. Burke, a word please."

Charlie nodded her head in consent and made her way towards Dumbledore. Seeing that Tonks and Remus had paused for her, Charlie waved her friends on ahead. Reluctantly, Remus and Tonks continued to file out the door.

"Yes, sir?" Charlie questioned her old professor.

Dumbledore smiled in amusement at the term sir. "First of all, I wanted to offer my condolences." Tight lipped, Charlie mumbled a thank you. "And, I wanted to know if you were up to going on a mission."

"Sir, I think a mission is just what I need right now," Charlie answered truthfully.

"Fantastic," Dumbledore cried enthused, "I will send an owl to brief you later tonight. Then tomorrow, if you don't have any questions, I will send you off."

"Thank you sir, I won't let you down," Charlie assured both Dumbledore as well as herself. And with that, Charlie took her leave.

It was perfect timing. As soon as Charlie started to apparate away, wisps of black smoke appeared, heralding the arriving Death Eaters. The Death Eaters certainly did not expect to find Grimmuald Place cleared out. Puzzled and quite baffled, they started to suspect a traitor amongst themselves.

And that is why Dumbledore needed to plant a new spy. A young, striving girl planted in the heart of the enemy, would just be perfect. Or so, that was what Dumbledore told himself as he though up the dangerous plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Readers, it is I, Ally Carstairs! Chapter two is now up and chapter three is on the way! I would like you all to know that there is some "Tom" in this chapter and there is more (lots and lots more) to come. I would also like to thank the three of you who did review last time, you know who you are ;) It made me feel happy and motivated me to continue with the story. Anyways, enjoy and Review! :)**

**Disclaimer:**** Like I said before, I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how much I want to I just can't...it happens to be illegal!**

**oOooOoooOooOo**

It was nearly midnight when the letter finally arrived. Charlie had been trying to sleep when the insistent pecking on glass drove her to the window. She was excited, but she was also tired. How long did it take one man to write a simple letter, anyway? Not long at all, if it wasn't serious. Though then again, from the sounds of it, this letter seemed to be very serious. With a renewed energy, Charlie quite rudely grabbed the letter from the owl, much to its dismay. Realizing her lack of manners, she quickly handed the poor creature some crackers before letting it continue on its way.

With shaking hands, Charlie opened the letter. It read:

Ms. Burke

If you would be so kind as to excuse my faulty timing, it would be much appreciated. I hope I haven't disturbed you from your sleep, but the matter at hand is quite pressing. As you have clearly seen, Lord Voldermort and his followers have reason to believe a spy is amongst them. Obviously, they are not wrong. I am afraid that when Severus warned us earlier this afternoon his position and ulterior motives may have been compromised. For his safety, I think it would be best if we retracted him altogether from his mission. But, with the solution of one issue there becomes yet another. I am sure you know of the horcruxes by now, it has been Order gossip for ages, thanks to the Weasley twins. Those boys have so much potential! Oh well, back to the topic at hand! Before the incident this afternoon, Severus had been trying to find out some possible information on Voldermort's horcruxes. Unfortunately, he can not continue on with his task. And that is where you come in, my dear. You see, the Order still needs a spy. Someone to gather information and warn us of, well, future tragedies is much desirable. I believe that you, Charlie, would be perfect for the job. That is, if you are still interested. No one will force you to do anything you may not want to do. Well, that is as much as I can disclose to you in this letter. If you are interested, meet me at the Burrow two hours before the rescheduled meeting. There, I will tell you the specifics. Sweet dreams, my dear, and I am truly sorry for what happened to your parents. There is no doubt in my mind that they were wonderful people.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Flustered and a little out of sorts, Charlie climbed back into bed. She pulled the covers tightly around her, trying to keep away the evil thoughts that pressed on the outskirts of her mind. She was grateful for the mission, but did she really have it in her to make pretend with the people who killed her parents? If it meant that she would have a major role in their demise, she supposed she could. She would just have to keep in mind that it would all be for the greater good. Charlie laid awake for some time, mulling over the past day, before allowing the blissful escape of sleep drag her into a deep, peaceful slumber.

oOooOooOo

Charlie awoke early the next morning, curiosity getting the better of her. She was a giant bundle of nerves. What if Dumbledore changed his mind about her? It was extremely plausible, she had only just lost her parents the day before. He might have changed his mind, thinking her mental state incapable of a stressful mission. What is she changed her mind? Charlie might be all for it now, but she could always freak out at the last moment, couldn't she? And what happens if does go on the mission, and she fails or gets caught?

Charlie shook her head, she would not allow herself to over think and over worry the simple. Right now, all she could do was get ready for her meeting with Dumbledore.

Before Charlie knew it, she was standing outside the Burrow, collecting herself and trying to get up the nerve to go inside. She didn't get the chance. Ginny, the lone daughter of the Weasel's, had unfortunately taken notice of Charlie's immobile form and had waved to her in greeting. Now that Charlie could stall no longer, she quickly made her way to the front door, held open by Ginny.

Ginny was a sweet girl, but at that moment Charlie felt the need to hex her. Instead of impolitely hexing her host, Charlie offered a smile. Ginny readily returned the smile, making Charlie feel remorse for her previous thoughts.

"Morning, Charlie," Ginny greeted her guest, ignoring the fact that the meeting didn't start until another two hours.

"Good morning, Ginny. Do you know if Dumbledore is here yet?"

Oh yes, I think he's in the kitchen eating some of Mum's cookies," Ginny answered with a conspiratorial smile while stepping aside and letting Charlie in.

"Thanks," Charlie called over her shoulder as she made her way into the kitchen.

Smirking, Charlie approached her old professor. It was surprisingly very amusing to catch a legend munching happily on chocolate chip cookies. It happened to be even more amusing to watch the crumbs become entangled in the long white beard. In an attempt to end the awkward silence and gain her mentor's attention, Charlie cleared her throat. Surprised, Dumbledore hurriedly looked up.

"Ah, Charlie, my dear. Please take a seat," Dumbledore spoke around a mouthful of cookies. Charlie obligingly took her seat. Swallowing, Dumbledore continued, "I assume you have gotten my letter. Are you up for the task, my dear? I will let you know now that what I have planned will be very hard, but then again, nothing is ever easy."

"Sir," Charlie paused, processing his words while trying to gather her own, "I think I will do whatever you need me to do."

Dumbledore frowned, obviously not pleased with her answer. " My dear, I have no doubts of your dedication, that is one of the reasons why I considered you a good choice in the first place. But just because I asked you to participate in this dangerous scheme of mine, doesn't mean you have to."

"I know that sir," Charlie brusquely answered.

Not entirely convinced, Dumbledore continued, "Mmhmm, well, as you already know, it would be most rewarding to plant a new spy. Though, not in the traditional sense. You see, my dear, I have always entertained the idea of sending someone into the past, to where it all began, if you must."

"Wait, you mean to use a time traveler as your spy," Charlie quite rudely interrupted Dumbledore.

Amused, he continued, "Oh no, my dear, I intend to use you as the spy! Well, I guess in a way you would be a time traveler, but that's beside the point. Anyway, you, Charlie, will be sent back in time to Tom Riddle's seventh year. This is the year I suspect he created his first horcruxes. You will attend Hogwarts, and push yourself into Tom's inner circle. Your task will be simple, collect any information you can and report back to me. Any questions?"

Charlie was shocked. She had many 1questions, tons and tons of questions. But, her mouth would not open, and even if she did manage to open her mouth she doubted she could articulate any words. Dumbledore waited patiently. Eventually, Charlie regained her control.

"Sir, how will I get accepted into Hogwarts, how will I get into Voldermort's inner circle, how will I get the information back to you, you in the present, and sir, how will I go back in time and how do I return!" Charlie in-eloquently stumbled over her questions, rushing to get them all out at once before she forgot any.

All Dumbledore could do was chuckle. Scandalized, Charlie openly gaped at her old professor. "Well, Charlotte," Dumbledore breathed out in-between chuckles, "I will send a letter with you to my past self; he or is it I, will help you with everything you may need. I have also already packed a bag for you which, if I might add, has anything and everything you may ever need, ranging from clothes, to gadgets, to money! The communication issue is rather simple, actually. You have heard of the Black family,s two way mirrors, haven't you?" Dumbledore waited for Charlie's answer.

Charlie meekly shook her head, in the universal sign of yes.

Satisfied, Dumbledore continued. "Well, I also happen to be in possession of such a device. Through the mirror we shall be able to converse, isn't it clever!" Dumbledore did not wait for an answer, " The time travel is the easy part. We will use a time turner. I have only two. One I shall give to you, and the other I shall keep in case anything goes wrong. But, I'm afraid, getting into Riddle's circle is all up to you. So, Charlie, are you still up for the task?"

"I...I suppose so, sir."

Ignoring her lack of enthusiasm, Dumbledore heartily clapped his agent on the back. "Lovely, are you ready to go?"

"What? Now? You want me to go now?" Charlie spluttered.

"Of course, the sooner the better! Charlotte," Dumbledore continued, a little more subdued, "You should know that you can't tell anyone where you have gone or what you are doing. Not in the future and not in the past. Does this change anything?"

"No sir, I suppose I'm ready," Charlie answered.

"You suppose a lot of thing, Charlotte."

Charlie smiled in agreement. Out of nowhere, Dumbledore pulled out a small bag and handed it to Charlie. Charlie took the bag and looked inside. It was one of those endless bags. She could see the glint of the magical mirror and the black, bulky Hogwarts cloak. Next, Dumbledore handed Charlie the letter for his past self, which she quickly tucked into her back pocket. Lastly was the time turner. Her time turner.

oOooOooOo

Charlie could barely remember how the last couple of hours had passed. All she knew was that she was falling, and she was falling fast. Or was it the ground rushing up to meet _her? _In the end it didn't mater, either way she would have collided with the ground. And she did. Pain burst in Charlie's left leg. Although she had been trying to land in some kind of elegant roll, Charlie ended up slamming into the dirt, on her left side.

Instead of getting up, like any normal person would, Charlie laid there, on the ground, trying to collect her thoughts. They were a tangled mess. She had gone to meet Dumbledore and he had debriefed her. She accepted the mission even though part of her wanted to say no. Then, she and Dumbledore had had to sneak into Hogwarts because, apparently, when you time travel, you end up in the same place you were when you started. Same place, different time, Dumbledore had jokingly told her. After that, Dumbledore had given her a few words of encouragement and sent her on her way. Only after she started to disappear did her mentor tell her to find him as soon as possible. Charlie shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Reluctantly, she pushed herself off the ground. Looking around her, Charlie noticed that she was on the brink of the Forbidden Forest. Slowly, she started to limp towards the castle. She needed to find Dumbledore.

Charlie thought she was doing fairly well, considering. She was pretty sure that her leg was broken, but she still managed to get into the castle without attracting too much attention. It was early fall, so there were obviously students bustling around, though most were in classes. Charlie got a lot of stares, but her Hogwart's cloak kept anyone from approaching her. She was just outside the Headmaster's office when she was stopped.

"Excuse me, but where do you think your going?"

Surprised and a little bit more than worried, Charlie spun around to face her inquisitor. It was a boy. The boy was handsome and just plain gorgeous. Even under the school cloak, Charlie could tell that he was well built. Lean, but muscular. His neat, black hair was parted perfectly to the side, slightly waving at the ends. His eyes were a dark piercing brown, and his skin was pale and flawless. His lips were quirked into a polite but puzzled smile. Charlie knew exactly who this perfect, otherworldly boy was. He was the bane of her existence, the reason behind the deaths of her loved ones he was Tom Marvolo Riddle. Good looks aside, Charlie could see through his fake smile. His eyes told the story of the real Tom. And right now, those eyes were waiting expectantly for Charlie's answer.

"I'm here to see Dumbledore, do you mind?" Charlie spoke in an annoyed tone.

Tom frowned. "No. Well, actually yes, I do mind, seeing as you're going in the opposite direction of Professor Dumbledore's office."

Charlie could feel the heat traveling to her cheeks. Mentally, she screamed at herself for blushing like a school girl. "I know that," Charlie snapped, clearly frustrated with her mistake. She should have remembered that Dumbledore wasn't Headmaster in this era; he was the Transfiguration teacher. Tom took a step back and raised a single elegant eyebrow, apparently shocked at her outburst.

"I...I just took a wrong turn. I was just about to turn around before you interrupted," Charlie said, trying to recover. Tom's eyebrow was still raised, waiting for a further explanation. Well, Charlie thought to herself, that was all he was getting out of her. Noticing this, Tom turned around and walked away.

Gesturing over his shoulder, he called for her to follow. "Here, I'll show you the way. Just so, you know, you don't make another wrong turn."

Frowning, Charlie felt offended. Still, she ran to catch up to the beautifully dangerous boy. Keeping her distance, she walked along beside him. How was she ever going to get into his inner circle, if she could barely stand a conversation with him? She had no idea.


End file.
